


Good Morning

by Gayrob0t



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is just shameless porn, im riding the struggle bus with posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayrob0t/pseuds/Gayrob0t
Summary: Somnophilia is my kink. Tender Genyatta and lazy mornin sex are extra treats





	

Zenyatta was roused from standby by an unusual sound. The small hotel room was near silent on this winter morning, the smooth blanket of snow outside muffling any noise and making the dawn feel so much longer. And the only sounds from within the room were his own idle machinery and the hum of the cheap hotel heater that did little to abate the early chill seeping in from the single window.

But then the noise broke through the near silence once again. It was coming from the full sized bed where Genji lay facing the wall. It had been some time since he'd slept in a bed proper and he had kicked the covers off partway through the night despite the cold. Zenyatta could imagine he didn't enjoy their restriction. His exposed synthetics and scars shimmered with each even breath in the sliver of muted morning light that streamed from between the thin curtains.

He made the sound once more, this time louder. It shuddered through his frame as a quiet groan that had the omnic drifting to investigate. Perhaps another nightmare? He waited by the edge of the mattress, observing the curves of his student's side swell and deflate until another shiver rippled over them, bringing out a different sound; one less clear, but more desperate. With some growing concern, Zenyatta laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Genji’s gasp was quick and quiet, but he didn’t wake. He turned over into a full bodied stretch like a cat in the afternoon sun until Zenyatta heard the subdued popping of joints realigning and Genji settled back into the soft mattress a sigh. His breathing resumed its slow even pace, whatever dream that had disturbed him apparently passing.

The omnic studied his pupil's resting face. Peaceful and relaxed. Vulnerable and fragile. Scars cut deep ridges into the soft curves of his flesh, twisting the skin and distorting what had once been a handsome young man.

Yet beauty persisted there still. Zenyatta could feel his initial concern melting into unbound adoration for the high cheekbones that arced around dark lashes. The thin nose where lines in pale skin seemed more like chips in rigid marble, dignified and regal. The parted lips that curved gently at the corners with the ghost of mischievous grins past. This wonderful face that Genji kept hidden away. Gazing upon it was a secret treasure that Zenyatta hoarded when he was allowed.

He reached out to gently slide the tip of one metal finger across the dip of Genji's cupids bow. Testing the give and marveling at the slight stretch of skin. The sleeping cyborg grumbled something unintelligible before turning his face away. Disappointing, but now the omnic could better see the strong ridge of his jaw line. He traced its edge with the back of his finger, chuckling quietly when his student tilted into the touch with a sigh. He was so honest and unguarded when he slept. An open book that few would chance to read.

He trailed his fingertips down the cyborg's neck. Genji was always so particular about his throat. Even the small ghost of a touch made him inhale sharply and hold his breath until the featherlight pressure drifted to his collarbone to gently coax another sigh out of him. Still he did not wake, but he did shift, pulling a knee up with a mumble.

Now that was curious. Genji's sleeping shorts were tenting with a growing arousal. Zenyatta stroked his student's sternum as he watched it. He considered leaving it be. The biologic response was almost certain to pass, but the way Genji's brow knit and his hips shifted wantonly against the restraining fabric seemed to demand attention. Demand action.

In comparison to his waking self, it was like the ninja was a different person. Relaxed in deep slumber where a dream was pressing against his carnal instincts and inciting a physical response. His marred lips parted in a gentle moan that begged for satiation. For some conclusion to what his body had started. The monk wasn't entirely convinced. He let his hand slide down to palm the member through the fabric, internally relishing the sound Genji made in response.

It was partially curiosity and partially weakness that made him slowly touch the elastic of his student's shorts, still debating his course of action. Slow and deliberate, he slipped the fabric down, carefully easing it over the synthetic cock. It wasn't fully erect yet, but twitched with need in the open air.

He was unsure at first. Hesitantly touching the thickening shaft with tentative fingertips. Genji hummed as his hips shamelessly lifted into the contact. The omnic slid the back of one curious knuckle up the semisoft length to watch it twitch again. A quiet gasp from the student made him pause, but the low contented noise that followed it was enough to convince him to continue. He kept close watch of Genji’s face as he dragged the knuckle back down the underside of his cock, stopping just at the base to rub at the soft nub of nerves there. 

The cyborg groaned and shifted again. His knees slowly drew up and apart as his back arched off the sheets. His calm even breathing was becoming more labored. His knit brow relaxed into something more tranquil. Each reaction spurred the monk on. His touch drifted from the clit down under the elastic to feel the soft flesh of the cunt that was already wet and responsive. Genji keened quietly as the metal digits toyed with his entrance, never quite giving him what he needed. It was rare to see the cyborg without his armor. It was rarer still to see him in defenseless slumber. It was entirely unheard of to have him completely open, relaxed, vulnerable and undone. Zenyatta had never seen his student this way and he found himself wanting to.

Mindful, ever mindful, he stripped Genji of his only clothing. The cyborg turned his head against his arm as the cloth slipped over his knees, but was otherwise pliant and cooperative. The parted knees were like an open curtain, and Zenyatta settled himself between them to conduct the show. He wasn’t in any hurry. The most important part of being a teacher was a willingness to learn. And he was quite studious. He kept his touches gentle to not wake the cyborg from his pleasured dream. Though he would give it a little help along.

Starting at his chest, he traced the divots of toned muscle, counting the sounds he could pull forth. Genji's unconscious honesty was greatly appreciated by his master whose fingers lingered anywhere that disrupted his steady breathing. He lavished and spoiled the synthetic flesh, continueing down to his hips until he found the jut of his pelvis and gave it a gentle squeeze. He observed the subtle roll it brought out of his student before he ran fingertips lower down the edges of his groin, not yet returning his attention to the neglected sex that was still swelling against his thigh. Instead he pressed small circles into the sensitive crook of his hips with mindful thumbs, gauging the cyborg’s state of consciousness. His breath hitched and he nestled his face further into the crook of his arm, but slept on.

Zenyatta continued his slow ministrations, only allowing the barest glances against the hard cock until his student’s absent gasps became quiet breathy moans. When it seemed he was about to wake, the omnic would slow down, allowing him to slip back into his sleep more sensitive than before. It didn’t take long at all before Genji was sighing out unrestrained moans and bucking against the air as his fingers curled into the pillow. He was beautifully splayed out, sweat forming on his brow and blissful desperation easing his features into something heavenly to behold.

At last Zenyatta wrapped a hand around his hardened shaft and rubbed the pad his thumb gingerly against the swollen clit. The cry Genji let out was confirmation enough that he was already overstimulated and tender. He tried to thrust up into the hand, but Zenyatta only released him, earning the saddest whine he'd ever heard from the cyborg.

"Don't worry," the omnic whispered a gentle reassurance as he positioned himself on his knees, palming the underside of the throbbing length and teasing the edges of his dripping hole. "I have you. Don’t worry, my sweet sparrow." He pressed inside with a single finger and the greedy opening accepted him. The soft internal walls twitched and contracted eagerly as he rubbed against them. They stretched easily when Zenyatta inserted a second digit, slowly spreading him and thoroughly enjoying the unconscious gasping breaths of his student that came with the crook of his fingers. 

Genji was soon a writhing mess on the sheets, each gasp punctuated by pleasing moans that were only gaining volume. When the monk swiped his thumb against the neglected clit he thought he’d gone too far and woken the cyborg, judging by the guttural rumbling cry that tore through Genji like a physical thing that held him taught as a bowstring.

Zenyatta withdrew his hand, but Genji only shivered on the mattress under him. His lower half squirmed and lifted to find more contact, more friction as he made a few longing whimpers for the sudden absence. The omnic waited for him to settle some before he started to undress himself. God, Genji always got to him just right. He didn’t even have to try.

When he was lining himself up, the head of his cock lightly resting against the soft lips that quivered in anticipation, Zenyatta paused. He’d certainly gotten carried away, searching out all of Genji’s secret places while he was defenseless. He should probably apologize for his lapse in self control. The cyborg made an impatient sound under him, making desperate movements to take his master, but unable to get the right angle.

Zenyatta took pity on him and pressed on, pushing into the tight heat that brought his own moan to compliment Genji’s. The student’s lids were slowly opening to reveal his bleary eyes, unfocused and groggy.

"Good morning, Genji." Zenyatta greeted him warmly, waiting patiently for the cyborg to gather some of his wits.

"Zenyatta? What are-" his inquiry broke into a throaty moan with a gentle roll of the omnic's hips. Genji's waking mind quickly caught up to his nerves, his eyes rolling back and his fingers gripping fistfuls of sheets. A full bodied shudder had him curling in on himself and clenching tighter around Zenyatta, making him groan and push in further. Legs hooked around his hips and pulled him in fully before squeezing to hold the omnic still as Genji whimpered through heaving breaths.

It took a moment before the cyborg's body started to relax again and a single eye opened to regard his master. Teeth worried at his lower lip in consideration before he slowly wrapped his arms around the omnic's shoulders. Zenyatta let himself be dragged down to settle his weight against the cyborg who hummed at the comforting coolness of metal against skin.

They laid interlocked for a while, until eventually Genji's legs loosened to shift his hips and allow his master to slowly withdraw before pushing back in. Zenyatta kept the pace slow. Nice and easy. His thrusts were a lazy rocking that had his student muttering quiet curses in between satisfied groans. His cock lay heavy between them, neglected and aching, but Zenyatta was enjoying the languid motions and subtle grind of Genji's hips each time he sank back into his soft insides.

"You're so good Genji." He purred the praise against the cyborg's temple and was rewarded with another shudder and gasp. "So good for me. Beautiful and warm and-," he was cut off by a sudden cant of the student's hips that dragged a haggard crackling groan from him. He supposed it was payback.

Things became more urgent as Genji locked his ankles behind the omnic to make him speed up. He was already too far to last much longer. Sure enough he hit his peak and threw his head back against the pillow and grinding his teeth through his release. Zenyatta let him ride through the aftershocks, rocking slowly into each shiver and groan before reaching his own orgasm shortly after with a long sigh.

“What was that for?” Genji when his master laid down beside him, letting the afterglow relax and recharge him.

“I was experimenting with a new type of alarm clock.” Zenyatta said, receiving a lighthearted laugh.

“It needs work,” his student turned onto his side to throw his arm over him, “I’m not in any condition to get up.”

The omnic could only chuckle and nod, letting the winter morning go on without them.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough unedited and barely beta'd
> 
> Don't look at me. It's my only kink. Pls dont look at me.


End file.
